


A New Steelbeak

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Steelbeak accidentally gets hit with the intelligence ray. Which ends up being a happy accident for him.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	A New Steelbeak

**Author's Note:**

> I got incredibly bored last night and also got hit with random inspiration to write. This was the result. I always liked the idea of Steelbeak turning into his original Darkwing Duck self if hit with the intelligence ray like how LP becomes British. Could've done more with this but honestly, it was supposed to be short from the beginning and i didn't want to make it long.

Steelbeak woke up with a groan and found himself staring at the ceiling for a few seconds. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his head. 

“Mr. Steelbeak?” A female Eggman said, taking a step towards him. “Are you alright, sir?”

“I’m alright, doll face. Just gotta headache is all.” Steelbeak replied, not even noticing his voice was different. 

“Sir… your voice is different!” The same Eggman said. 

“What are youse talkin’ about, babe?” Steelbeak questioned as he stood up. 

Steelbeak looked around the corridor and saw the two McDucks on the ground. The intelligence ray sitting on the floor beside them. 

“I mean your accent is different too.” Then she followed his line of sight. “The ray gun must’ve did that after you were shot with it.”

“I see…” Steelbeak muttered, remembering now. 

He remembered getting ready to shoot the small one but the bigger guy grabbed the gun before he could pull the trigger. They fought for the gun for a few moments before it was somehow turned so it was pointed at his chest. He couldn’t tell if he or the other guy pulled the trigger but that was definitely the reason he was out cold. And woke up different. 

_Different._

The Eggman beside him said his voice and accent were different. The ray gun doing that makes sense but… that was an intelligence ray. Yet he doesn’t feel dumber since it was supposed to be on the dumb side. He or someone else must’ve flipped the switch while fighting for the gun. 

If he wasn’t dumb…

Steelbeak grinned when he realized he was now the smartest in the room. Wait until that bitch in red sees him now. 

Chuckling, Steelbeak stepped up to Launchpad and Dewey. For some reason the bigger guy was out cold but the kid was awake and conscious. 

“Aw man… that was his last life! I shall avenge you, my friend!” Dewey said and looked at that gun and tried to grab it. 

“Nice try, munchkin.” Steelbeak smirked as he grabbed the gun and held it up above his head. “…What the hell happened to him?” 

“He used up his last life by accidentally firing that gun and it hitting him. But… you were hit with it too and yet you’re fine?” Dewey asked confused. 

“Babe, please tell me the kid is joking.” Steelbeak asked the Eggman by his side but she shook her head.

“He’s not. I saw him hit himself with the gun when trying to hit the other Eggmen and I. So… he should be waking up soon.” The Eggman said. 

“Good to know.” Steelbeak replied. 

“Oh thank goodness he didn’t lose his last life after all!” Dewey said, relieved to hear this but still unsure to believe the bad guys. 

Steelbeak raised an eyebrow. Why did the kid talk like he was… oh yeah that’s right. He forgot they thought they were in a video game. Well, this should be interesting when the big guy wakes up. 

He looked at the ray and saw it was still switched to the smart side. Quickly, he flipped it again so it was on the dumb side. 

“There.” Steelbeak said, knowing that if he was hit with it too that must mean he’ll wake up smart too.

While waiting for Launchpad to wake up, he told another Eggman nearby to start rallying some Eggmen together. There was a new boss now and he needed their help to get rid of Heron and the Vultures.

To his surprise, they agreed. A lot said they didn’t like any of them and would gladly help him out. The lady Eggman stayed by his side though just in case he needed her. 

He also told some Eggmen to make a fake version of the intelligence ray to fool Heron with. That is, if she ever got her intelligence back. But he knew it would be good to have just in case. 

Meanwhile, Dewey and Launchpad were tied up so they couldn’t try anything when Launchpad woke up. 

Finally, LP started to stir and woke up.

“It’s about time!” Steelbeak said, noticing movement. 

“Launchpad!” Dewey smiled as Launchpad opened his eyes.

“Dewford? What’s this…oh. I was blasted with that ray, yes?” Launchpad asked and Steelbeak nodded.

“Whoa… so if you get hit with that ray, you get a cool new voice and accent?” Dewey asked. 

“Not quite, Dewford.” Launchpad said, trying to get to his feet with his arms tied up. 

“Uh yeah… I’m not letting anyone else be as smart as I am.” Steelbeak said and pointed the gun at LP. “Enjoy being dumb again.”

Steelbeak fired the gun, knocking LP out again. Then he walked up to Dewey and hit him in the head with the gun to knock him out too. 

“Here. Take care of this for me, babe. I need to take care of these two.” 

“Yes sir.” The Eggman took the ray gun. 

“Oh. And don’t let the vultures see it.” Steelbeak added.

“Yes sir. I’ll take it to my area and keep it hidden there.” She replied.

“Good girl.” Steelbeak said, throwing Dewey over his shoulder and dragging Launchpad. 

He has plans for FOWL and didn’t want to waste much more time with these two so he took them back up and dumped them outside of the building FOWL is under. 

The kid was bleeding and had a bad bruise when he dumped their bodies. Thanking god they thought the whole thing was a video game. He wished he could see the kid explain to his family that a video game character did that to his head. Oh well. That issue was taken care of. Now to deal with the vultures.

\-------------------------

Later on, he couldn’t find the vultures so he found the Eggmen doing things for him instead. The fake ray gun was ready and put inside a cell since one told Steelbeak that Bradford was fixing Heron’s memory as they were speaking. 

Steelbeak went to the room that was being done in to wait for her outside of it.

“I told you I don’t want any kind of rays!” Steelbeak could hear Bradford yelling at Heron from the hallway. “Now go. One more mistake and I’m demoting you from Chief Agent.”

Heron walked outside of the room and ended up walking right into Steelbeak. She backed away and glared at him.

“This is all your fault! You’re lucky Bradford was able to fix my intelligence!” Heron said. 

“Yeah… my fault…” He rolled his eyes. “You say that like youse didn’t piss me off or anything.” 

“Where is my ray at? And… what the Hell is wrong with your voice? What, did you get sick or something?” 

“Relax. I put it somewhere safe, babe. Come on, I put it where no one would think to look. And… don’t worry about my voice.” Steelbeak said, leading the way to the prison cells. 

“Why would you put it here?” Heron questioned when they stopped at a open cell. 

“Well, would YOUSE think to look ‘ere?” Steelbeak asked.

“I suppose not… the cells would be the last place I would look.” Heron said walking into it to pick it up. “Huh… wait- it’s a fake! Steelbeak!!”

Heron turned around to see Steelbeak grinning.

“Who’s stupid now?” Steelbeak chuckled after shutting the door to the cell. 

“How did you even do this!?” Heron asked as she ran back to the front of the cell. 

“The Eggmen helped me make that fake one. They don’t like you very much, yah know?” Steelbeak replied. “Really fooled you good since you didn’t suspect a thing.” 

“…The intelligence ray. You SHOT yourself with the intelligence ray!?” Heron questioned when she realized it.

“That was actually a happy accident.” Steelbeak smiled. 

“I’m not happy about it.” Heron said, trying to break the cell open.

“Well, I am. Seems the Eggmen are too. I’ve already rallied up some and they were rallying up more. They’ll be keeping an eye on youse while I go find the vultures.” Steelbeak said, turning to walk away. 

“What? What are you talking about you stupid roos-” 

Steelbeak immediately turned around and punched the cell hard enough to make Heron back away a little. 

“I am NOT stupid!” He growled. “In fact, I’m smarter than you now. I can‘t wait to have some fun with youse but sadly… I have more important things to do right now. But don‘t worry, babe. I’ll be back soon.”

“What do you mean?” Heron asked.

“I need to find the vultures and tell them they’ve been demoted. In fact, all four of youse been demoted. You’re even lower than the Eggmen.” Steelbeak explained to her. “That’s all youse need to know right now.”

“You can’t do this!” Heron snarled. “That was MY invention!”

“I’ll take good care of it. I’m not stu-dumb.” Steelbeak stated. “I’ll see youse later, Heron.” 

Just as Steelbeak was walking away, some Eggmen came into the cell room with the vultures in hand. 

“Well, my life got a lot easier.” Steelbeak smiled. 

“What the Hell is wrong with your voice?” Bradford questioned. “And why are the Eggmen doing this??” 

“I didn’t tell ‘em to do this. But I’m not complaining.” Steelbeak shrugged. 

“What do you want us to do, sir?” One of the Eggman asked. 

“Throw the two of them into cells but keep them spread apart so they aren’t next to each other. I need to grab something from Bradford.” He replied.  
The other Eggmen did as they were told as Steelbeak grabbed the remote for his beak from Bradford’s pocket. 

“I always hated this thing.” Steelbeak muttered before throwing it to the ground and destroying it with his foot. “Throw him into a cell too.” 

“You can’t do this, Steelbeak!” Bradford said, struggling to get away.

“I can and I have. You know why? Because I’m High Command now.” Steelbeak chuckled. "Hehehe"


End file.
